User blog:TheAustralianFanatic/The Return: Of Furry1832 (I have a lot to discuss)
Hello! Contrary to popular belief, I am not dead! I’m back again, but not for a long time. I just need to talk about some stuff I need to get off my chest. So, if you are not aware, I am Furry1831. I was a user that existed in the Zimmer Twins website from late 2015 to early 2016, roughly 3 years ago. Since then, I’ve had the ocassional ‘returns’ on the wikia. I, however, have deeply regretted some of my actions that I might’ve dne on this wikia, other wikias, and the zimmer twins website. Now, I must tell you the truth: I am 13. I am not older, not younger, I am 13. I’m not going to reveal who I am, or where I live, cuz I’m not the naive little boy I used to be. Back when I started using Zimmer Twins, I was just 9 years old. My small immature brain made me do lots of stuff on there that I now regret as a teenager. I didn’t think first before I let my mind run free. Because of this, I had tons upon tons of videos on my old channel that are either copies of other’s videos, or rants I had made towards other channels. I remember a specific channel that I didn’t get along with: Jaaszi. Jaaszi back then started a series called ‘Camp Survival’ or something along that. I featured my OC characters, which I have now forgetten, with the exception of Charles Oakpin. When I realised my OC didn’t make it, I got really upset and fired at Jaaszi. My 9 year old self found it very hard to contain anger, so I always lashed it out to others. I remember the anger Jaaszi gave to me about it, and since then I hated his soul. However, I have now grown from my past. I even hate to recognize it. I even hate looking at my old photos, cuz they remind me of him. And it’s not only this fanbase I’ve upsetted. I’ve also had my moments with the BFDI community, and they were even worse. I was 12 then, and I remember all my moments with the people there on live chats, blogs and episode talks. I let my mind get the best of me, and before I knew it I was making enemies left and right. It was a gamble, and I lost all of them. I also started to start talking in sexual undertones, and I had no control over it. I really wish I could erase all those messages, but I cant. They are imprinted on the internet, forever. I cannot change anything. I remember a specific user on the BFDI fandom: ChocolateBliss. ChocolateBliss was an amazing user to the community, and a mod as well. She practically shelved everyone into what was good and bad, a great contributor to the fanbase. I remember when I got kicked off a chat, and made a massive deal of it, to which Choco reluctantly made me unkicked. I could must imagine the sheer sadness she must’ve felt. Why am I talking about this? Well, simple, it’s just two syllables: Sorry. I’m sorry. For everything. Sorry for all the name calling, the insults, plagerism, sexual chats, the humiliation. I apoligize deeply for all of them. To forgive me would be a dream come true. -Furry1831 Category:Blog posts